


Because I Love You

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off that drawling by the artist michellicopter, Canon Compliant, M/M, Protective!Derek, Stiles and Derek like to banter even as they're all gooey eyed over each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is always scared for Stiles when he puts himself in the supernatural line of fire, and Stiles is quite certain he can take care of himself, thankyouverymuch. </p><p>But Derek honestly just worries because he loves Stiles - and Stiles well, he's just not having that. But Derek has his ways of getting back in his boyfriend's good graces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

“Well, I think that’s bullshit.”

“And I don’t. You could get hurt, Stiles.”

“I’ve been to so many of these supernatural shit shows it’s not even funny, and I’ve never gotten seriously hurt, Derek. I can help.”

“You’ll be able to help us better at home, where you're safe." Derek stressed, stepping closer to Stiles.

"You know you’re only protesting to me coming because we’re dating now, Derek. You never gave a shit if I was there or not before.” Stiles’ voice was starting to rise with his anger. 

Scott, Allison and Isaac were off to the side while they waited for Lydia to get to the clearing, and while they were waiting, Derek and Stiles decided that right now would be the best time to argue and cause a scene. Scott and Allison exchanged a look before looking back at Stiles and Derek.

“Of course I gave a shit, Stiles. I just never had the right to tell you before.” Derek said, exasperation showing clearly on his face.

“Oh and now just because we’re fucking you do?” Stiles said angrily.

Scott cringed at the crude wording, Isaac tried to hide a snort of amusement and Allison raised an eyebrow.

“We’re more than that, Stiles.” Derek said quietly, a wounded look crossing over his face before it disappeared and Derek’s face was back to being as blank as it could be. 

“You know what I mean.” Stiles snapped, running a weary hand over his forehead and then squeezing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “You can’t make decisions for me. I can take care of myself.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.” Derek said with a groan.

“Really? Sounds like it to me!” Stiles lifted his arms up and let them drop back down to his sides in a gesture of annoyance. 

“I just mean that even the best of us get injured, Stiles! And unlike the rest of us, you can’t heal as quickly, and that could be fatal to you!” Derek was starting to shout himself now, his anger visible. 

It was like watching a tennis match. Isaac, Allison and Scott’s eyes kept going back and forth between the two, wondering who would win. 

“Neither can Allison and Lydia, but they’re going along on this mission, so what’s so different about me?” Stiles shouted, his brows furrowed, cheeks blotchy red in his anger. 

“Because I love you!” Derek’s shout echoed through the trees, and then silence settled around them as Stiles’ eyes widened in shock and Allison let out a small gasp. 

Stiles’s mouth was gaping like a fish as Derek blinked and mumbled “I-I mean, I just…I…" 

And then Stiles’ face softened and Derek saw it, saw the smile starting to form on his face, and he stepped forward, intending to take Stiles into his arms, but then Stiles’ face changed into anger once again and Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

"You’re such an asshole.” Stiles said. “Using your feelings for me as a way for me to stay behind! Using my feelings for you! Seriously, who does that? You think that just because you say you love me that you can get what you want? Well think again, mister! I’m not falling for it!” Stiles said with a stern finger pointing at Derek’s face, which was now softening into a smile as it looked from Stiles’ finger to his face. 

Derek took a small step closer as Stiles continued to rant.

“You think that you can just pull out the big guns every time you don’t get your way? You think you keep me safe just by telling me you love me? Well you have another thing coming, Derek Hale. Because that isn’t happening. I’m not staying behind. So you can take you’re ‘I love you’ and shove it!” Stiles was getting worked up now, and Derek was smirking, his face just a few inches from Stiles’ now, Isaac, Scott and Allison completely forgotten. “I’m not leaving you, Derek. And you’ll just have to get the fuck over it. And you know what you are for saying that to me right now? You are - ”

Stiles was abruptly cut off as Derek surged forward and caught his lips between his, Derek grabbing Stiles’ flailing wrists in a firm but gentle grip. Stiles could feel the smile on Derek’s lips against his, but he wasn’t finished. Oh no, they are weren’t done. And Derek wasn’t going to distract him with his addicting, tingle inducing lips. No sir.

Stiles pushed at Derek’s chest, breaking the kiss and scowling as he tried to continue his rant “- such an -” but Derek just took Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him senseless, and Stiles had to grip Derek’s leather jacket at his waist so he wouldn’t fall into Derek. Stiles was quickly losing track of his thoughts, and he couldn’t let that happen. He had a point here.

Stiles managed to pull back one more time to finish his sentence “-asshole.” And Stiles flicked Derek on the forehead for good measure. That’s what he got for interrupting Stiles and trying to distract him when they had important issues to discuss. Derek flinched slightly, and Stiles took a good look at his cute, handsome, sexy face and those beautiful eyes and that dejected little pout and decided _’fuck it.’_

It was Stiles’ turn to surge forward as he took Derek’s lips in his, practically jumping in his arms as he wrapped his own around Derek’s shoulders, Stiles moving one hand up to Derek’s hair to run his fingers through it and then clutch it in his grip as Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles’ chest, bringing Stiles in close as the kiss deepened and their tongues got involved. 

Stiles couldn’t help it. He smiled into the kiss and laughed softly, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip before diving back into the kiss, their teeth clashing together before their tongues met again in the middle, both of them moaning at the same time before Derek suddenly lifted Stiles off his feet with much enthusiasm, making Stiles feel like he was at the end of a rom-com where the two main characters got their happy ending. 

And he was feeling way to happy to even care. He just lifted his legs to help Derek hold him up as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Over on the side, Isaac, Allison and Scott turned around to give the two lovebirds some privacy.

“Don’t you hate it when they fight?” Isaac said quietly as he looked at Allison and Scott.

Allison raised an eyebrow at Isaac. “They’re fighting?” Didn’t seem like that at all to Allison. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

Scott just looked over at Stiles and Derek, his face scrunching up in disgust as Stiles and Derek both started to breathe heavily into the kiss, the smacking sounds of their lips carrying over to where they stood. “Gross." 

"All right, I’m here, I’m here, let’s go defeat this thing.” Lydia said as she came through the trees, her hair a little wild from running through the forrest to get to their meeting place.

She took in Stiles and Derek - who were moaning quite heavily into the kiss now - then Isaac, Allison and Scott, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. 

“Okay, what’d I miss?"


End file.
